Träume werden wahr
by SheWhoWalksInShadows
Summary: "Ein Junge lebt in einem Schrank, ein seltsamer, blasser Junge mit grünen Augen und einem wehmütigen Lächeln." Dumbledores Gedanken vom ersten bis zum fünften Buch.


**Träume werden wahr**

**Dies ist NICHT meine Geschichte, es handelt sich lediglich um die deutsche Übersetzung von „Beggars will ride" von opalish. Das englische Original ist hier zu finden:**

**http : / / www .fan fiction .net / s/ 2061115/1/ (einfach die Leerzeichen weglassen)**

Ein Junge lebt in einem Schrank, ein seltsamer, blasser Junge mit grünen Augen und einem wehmütigem Lächeln. Er ist viel zu dünn und zuckt bei abrupten Bewegungen und lauten Geräuschen zusammen. Er erinnert an einen misstrauischen Hund, ängstlich, aber trotzdem tapfer genug, um zu versuchen die Hand zu küssen, die ihn schlägt.

Zwei Jahre vergehen, und er wird acht. Er ist jetzt ein bisschen klüger, weniger vertrauensvoll, und du denkst _gut, sehr gut, er darf nicht zu offen sein._ Denn schließlich ist der Junge dein Kämpfer, deine Waffe, und weniger ein Kind als ein Werkzeug, das verbessert, getestet und am Ende benutzt wird.

Er wird zehn, und er ist kräftig und hart wie Stein geworden. Besser, aber noch nicht gut genug, weil Stein zersplittert, wenn die richtige Stelle getroffen wird. Du kannst nicht zulassen, dass der Junge ein weiterer Achilles ist. Er muss perfekt sein, so vollkommen wie ein Mensch es nur sein kann.

Ein weiteres Jahr vergeht, und er erfährt von seinem Erbe. Du steuerst in nach Gryffindor, aber du bist immer noch vorsichtig … du lässt in dem Glauben, es wäre seine eigene Entscheidung gewesen. Immerhin ist er nur ein Kind, und vorerst darf er seine Unabhängigkeit und seinen Stolz behalten.

Das Schuljahr endet und er kehrt in sein Gefängnis zurück. Gitter vor dem Fenster und verschlossene Türen, und magere Rationen, damit er lernt, den Hunger zu ertragen. Brenn alle Fehler heraus … Zerschlage ihn, bis er lernt aller Not zu widerstehen.

Manchmal ekelst du dich vor dir selbst. Aber du tust all das für das große Ganze, ermahnst du dich. Und was ist ein Kind gegen das Schicksal der magischen Welt?

Er kommt zurück zum zweiten Schuljahr, und seine Klassenkameraden wenden sich bald gegen ihn.

Du fängst an jedes Mal einen Stich in deinem welken Herzen zu fühlen, wenn du den Verrat und die hilflose Wut in seinen Augen erkennst. Aber es ist den Preis wert, mehr als wert, als er Fawkes und Gryffindors Schwert zu sich ruft.

Es ist den Preis wert, weil er dir wahre Treue bewiesen hat. Ein williges Werkzeug, ein unwissendes Werkzeug … und sehr effektiv.

Allerdings machst du dir Sorgen, als er seine Verwandten erpresst. Er soll kein Slytherin sein. Er soll der Inbegriff eines Gryffindors sein, der genaue Gegensatz zu Tom.

Es ist eine misstönende Erkenntnis, dass er ein Individuum und keine Erweiterung deines Willens ist.

Aber dann verschont er das Leben der Ratte, eine gnadenvolle Handlung, die Tom niemals erwogen hätte. Gryffindor, nur Gryffindor ist der Junge. Er hat ein gutes Herz.

Sein viertes Jahr ist schwierig und du freust dich darüber. Er wird überleben und noch stärker werden. Und Stärke, das ist es, was gebraucht wird.

Als du hörst, wie er dem Imperius widersteht, lächelst du. Ja, er ist stark. Du hast ihn gut geformt.

Bei seiner Rückkehr zum fünften Jahr erinnert er dich wieder an einen Hund. Aber kein müdes, hoffnungsvolles, mutiges Wesen. Nein, er ist eine rasende, boshafte, schreckliche Bestie, ein hungriges und ängstliches Tier, das in die Enge getrieben ist und bereit ist alles zu tun, um sich den Weg freizukämpfen.

Du siehst zu, wie die Bestie in ihm wächst, Stück für Stück. Die Wut, die Frustration, der Hass …

Und du siehst eine ähnlichen Jungen, einen gutaussehenden, charismatischen Junge aus der Vergangenheit, ein wütender Junge mit Lava im Blut und einem Stück Hölle im Herzen. Und du erinnerst dich und fürchtest, aber du wagst es nicht etwas zu unternehmen, denn als du in Harrys Augen blickst, siehst du rot anstelle von grün. Ein Junge im Anderen …

Und schweren Herzens fragst du dich, wie gut du dein Schwert geschmiedet hast. Das Äußere ist hart und unnachgiebig wie Eisen oder Stahl, aber das Innere … innen ist es fehlerhaft und schwach.

Vielleicht ist es an der Zeit, denkst du, vielleicht ist es an der Zeit diese Schwäche auszumerzen. Du weißt, wie du das Innere so hart wie das Äußere machen kannst.

Schmerz. Du fügst ihm eine tiefere Wunde zu als den Tod seines Paten zu – du gibst ihm das Wissen über das, was er ist und sein werden muss.

Du vergiesst eine Träne, und siehst zu wie seine Seele zerbricht, und du frohlockst.

Und du versuchst verzweifelt dir einzureden, dass deine eigene Seele nicht in der Mitte durchbrach, als die Träne zu Boden fiel.

Es spielt keine Rolle. Nur das große Ganze ist von Bedeutung. Nur das ist von Bedeutung ...

Alles wird gut werden.

Flammen erstarren zu Eis und Träume werden wahr und deine Waffe wird ihren Zweck erfüllen.

Am Ende wird alles gut werden. Und vielleicht kannst du dann deine zerstörte Seele vom Teufel zurückkaufen.

Der englische Titel und der vorletzte Satz im Original sind eine Anspielung auf das englische Sprichwort "If wishes were horses, beggars would ride." Ich habe die Übersetzung "Träume werden wahr" gewählt.


End file.
